


Temptation

by obbets



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbets/pseuds/obbets
Summary: Julian goes into the Rowdy Raven to ask around and try and get some answers. He comes out looking slightly worse for the wear. The apprentice... is interested.





	Temptation

“I didn’t go in thinking I would come out unscathed.” His fierce grin wilts slightly at the look on my face.

“Then why did you go in?”

“Oh, honey. Don’t you know me at all?” Julian’s words sting, but I can’t resist the urge to step closer. I reach out, using a handkerchief to gently blot the blood pooling at his temple, batting away his attempts to do it himself. His eye avoids mine, and his mouth twists bitterly.

“Believe it or not, I was trying to help.”

Eventually, his face is clean. My hand hovers in the air between us, looking for a way to extend the pretense, to touch him for just a bit longer. He straightens sharply and half-turns away from me. A shadow flits across his face.

“I just wanted to be useful.”

A jolt of want surges up from deep in my gut, and for a moment, he is all that I can see. _I could definitely…use him._ It is only once I recognise the brief look of shock that flits over his features before he schools it back into that roguish smirk that I realise I have spoken aloud.

“Ohhouhou, I wish you would.” Am I imagining the wistful quality to the words? Is he just joking around? His eyes flash. “You’re a creative type. I’m sure you could come up with all manner of things.”

Surely that is flirtation? I push a bit harder, testing the ice. “Well, I haven’t yet learned your…talents. What are you good for?”

I know I’m not imagining the rush of colour that floods his cheeks, or the way he suddenly loses the ability to look me in the eye. I’m certainly not imagining the way his tongue swipes his bottom lip, or the sharp press of his teeth that follows.

“I’m a good schmoozer. And correct me if I’m wrong, but not a terrible actor. Oh, and I’m a doctor.”

“Then follow my lead. When I need you, I’ll let you know.” His gaze drops to the ground. “Just let me help you.” I duck into his space, and look him straight in the eye. “I’m not asking.”

The blush pooling his cheeks is heated, and I know that it’s not a trick of the light. “…all right.” His taught shoulders relax slightly, but his teeth dig even further into his lip. His expression cycles through a wave of emotions- embarrassment. Humbleness. Delight. The blush doesn’t abate.

That irresistible sharp grin pulls at his lips again. “I don’t mind letting you take the reins. I’ll just be here at your feet.”

The lust building deep inside my chest jolts once again at the image. I look around quickly, calculating. Though the red market is bustling, nobody seems to have noticed the two of us unmoving in the sea of faces. I reach up, towards the nape of his neck. He curls towards me like a flower to the sun, subconsciously giving me better access.

I grasp the curls at the base of his skull and tug, lightly but with the promise of force, leaning up and kissing him where his pulse jumps in his throat. I lap at that spot and graze, ever so lightly, with the tip of my teeth when his breath stutters. “Prove it.”

“W-wha-?” His mouth opens, and I tug at his hair again, a touch harder.

“ _‘I’ll just be here at your feet.’_ **Prove** it.” I let my breath ghost over the damp patch my tongue left on his throat, and a suppressed shiver runs through his body.

“H-here? But- the people-“

“Get on your knees, darling. I won’t ask again.”

He drops to his knees before me, and I hear the air rush from his lungs. His beautiful cheeks are flushed bright, and his eye is half-lidded as he gazes up at me. I tug again at the hair at the back of his head, harder this time. He offers no resistance now, head lolling back, baring his throat to me.

“ _There’s_ my good boy. Doesn’t that feel better?” I see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “Darling. I asked you a question.” I tug sharply on those beautiful curls, and the low sound that escapes him thrills me.

His eye, which must have slid shut at some point, flutters open again as he tries to look up at me. _“Y-yesss…”_ he whispers, almost like a prayer. His lips curl around the words. There is no sign of that bitter smirk on his face any more.

That mouth is so tempting. I pull at his hair with one hand while the other cups his jaw. My thumb swipes at his bottom lip, and his mouth opens beneath me. I give into the temptation, leaning down and pouring my lust and my frustration and my worry for him into a kiss. He melts in my hands, and I think about how badly I want him safe.

My aura reaches around him, wrapping us both up in my magic. _My good boy._ Eventually, I pull back, and a tiny noise slips from Julian’s lips. I tuck that noise into my heart, and stroke a strand of hair away from his face.

“If you are good for me today, my darling boy, we may continue this _discussion_ later tonight.” The notice-me-not spell may have covered us so far, but I am loath to go much further than this in public.

His eye widens as he looks up at me, kiss-stained lips red against his pale skin. “I-“ his voice cracks, and he clears his throat. “I’ll be good.”

I scratch my fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly, and he closes his eye again, tilting his head to the side. I lean down, and take the skin just beneath the corner of his jaw in between my teeth. I bite at that spot sharply, and kiss it as I hear him gasp quietly. Voice low, I murmur into his ear. “There’s a good boy. Now let’s track down this scourge fellow. I think that this time, I’ll take the lead.” I tug his hair one final time, and let it slide from my fingers as he stands up.

I grab his hand and lace my fingers through his, leading him behind me, with a smile curling at my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to pull his perfect hair. i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I originally posted this on my tumblr here: https://the-lazaret.tumblr.com/post/179082866506/i-wrote-a-little-fic-this-takes-place-during-the?is_related_post=1#notes


End file.
